Pay-per-click (PPC) advertising is the most common form of direct advertising on the internet. FIG. 1 illustrates a web search page 100 of a conventional search engine such as Google®, Yahoo® or Bing® where an internet surfer (not shown) can surf or search the internet by first entering target key words in a keyword box 112 and then conducting the search by clicking search link 114 resulting in a search result list 116. To the right of the search result list 116 is a plurality of conventional PPC Ads 102, 104, 106, 108 and 110. An internet surfer who clicks, for example, PPC Ad 102 is directed to a web-site located at the address of www.x1.com. The advertiser is charged a fee each time its PPC Ad is clicked by an internet surfer. The fee depends upon many factors, including how many advertisers want the same keyword and the location of the PPC Ad on web search page. Publishers of web-sites having high traffic also benefit from PPC advertising by allowing PPC Ads to be displayed on their web pages. A publisher web-site may be defined as any web-site or network of web-sites published on the internet by a person or company that has regularly updated content and a high degree of traffic. Each time the PPC Ad is clicked by an internet surfer, the publisher is paid a percentage of the fee charged to the advertiser. Every day, internet surfers click many advertisements as they surf the internet which costs advertisers sponsoring PPC Ads a significant amount of money. Often, the amount of traffic generated does not result in enough sales to cover the costs of advertising. In such cases, the advertiser is left without a cost effective way to advertise on the internet.